kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamestar Mechanic Jr
Gamestar Mechanic Jr (commonly referred to as GMJ for short) is a game available to play in the Games Tent in Kart Kingdom. The game is not part of PBS KIDS or any show, as it is a simplified version of the popular website for game making, Gamestar Mechanic. Instead of being drawn in an anime style, the characters are all drawn in a neat chibi style and the player's character is never seen, unlike Gamestar Mechanic, where the player character, Addison, is always seen. There isn't really an objective to the game; it is a game to make small games, upload them, like other games, and send them to friends. It is supposed to teach the basics of game mechanics, such as what makes a game fun, what makes it too hard, too easy, and how to find the right medium. This is not to be confused with coding. Players used to be able to get bits based on the characters from the game, but due to a recent glitch, players cannot obtain bits from the game anymore except for ordinary bits such as Earth. Players also used to be able to get Black Karts from the game, but, for some reason, those are also glitched. Players would be able to use the bits to make Gamestar Mechanic Jr. Karts, Stickers, and Power-ups. The Power-ups were also glitched at one time, so when players would craft them, nothing would happen. No one knows if that has been fixed since players can no longer craft the power-ups. Episode Plots There are episodes you must play in Gamestar Mechanic Jr. to unlock items in the game. Each episode is split up into three parts. Episode 1 - Welcome to Factory 7 Part 1: Dangerous Green Maze Amstrad tells Jhansi that there is a problem with his hedge maze, so Jhansi and the player character agree to help. Jhansi teaches the player character how to make good games that are not too hard and not too easy. Part 2: Messy New Garden Jhansi shows the player character how to fix levels, making sure that levels are still beatable. The player character fixes a level. Part 3: Cool Pretty Maze Jhansi teaches the player character how to add decorations and music. She also explains why playtesting is so important when developing a game. Amstrad, after seeing how well the maze was fixed up, finally agrees with Jhansi, saying that the player character deserves to work in Factory 7. Episode 2 - What's in a Goal? Part 1: Puzzling Dark Path Jhansi and the player character are asked to bring up some points from the basement for a big competition coming up. They quickly find the box of points, but Jhansi accidentally drops the box and the points spill all over the floor. The player character must help pick up all the points and reach the goal block. Part 2: Puzzling Dark Basement Some of the points also got into the next room of the basement. The next room has spiky blocks and monsters. The player character must collect all the points and reach the goal block. After that, Jhansi says that she wants to bring the box up before she drop some it again. Part 3: Fun Modern Room In the Factory 7 lobby, Jhansi says that the points got delivered in time for the Big Competition. Then she explains how points work. The player must fix up Jhansi's first game by putting more points in. After that, Jhansi says that the player character did great work, and that the game will impress the other mechanics. Episode 3 - Where Rules Rule Part 1: Hard Clean Boot Camp Part 2: Crazy Bright Journey Part 3: Original Rough Boot Camp Episode 4 - Collecting Components Part 1: Puzzling Yellow Library Part 2: Mysterious Ancient Room Part 3: Crazy Bright Library Episode 5 - Mechanic's Mechanics Part 1: Fast Clean Racetrack Part 2: Super Bright Path Part 3: Original New Racetrack Episode 6 - Bending Space Part 1: Calm Blue Laboratory Jhansi and player character go to the lab. Jhansi calls out for Naja, and she doesn't answer. She then explains that this is just like her: calling people to the lab and not being there. Just as Jhansi says that, Naja appears right in front of her. Naja then gets excited that her teleported worked. Jhansi gets nervous about teleporters. Naja explains that her lab caved in in some areas, and while Jhansi was on her way to the lab, she decided to install teleporters instead of digging their way through each room. Naja shows Jhansi an area and Jhansi realizes what she means. Part 2: Mysterious Rough Path Part 3: Special Bright Laboratory Characters Jhansi Jhansi is very good at making games. She works with the player character to make games and help others in Factory 7. She has orange hair and wears a dress that is white and red. She can be quite clumsy at times. She makes a lot of mistakes outside of her game-making career too. She is somewhat cautious. She can take three hits. According to Gamestar Mechanic lore, she is a League Mechanic. Aran Aran is the fastest character in GMJ, and the fastest game-developer in Factory 7. She has white hair, wears a blue hat and a blue outfit. She is very inconsistent when it comes to game-making. She loves racing. She can take two hits, probably to balance her abilities due to her speed. She is so fast, Jhansi can barely catch up with her most of the time! According to Gamestar Mechanic lore, she is a sprite from the Altair school. Amstrad Unlike Aran, Amstrad is the slowest character in GMJ and the slowest game-developer in Factory 7. He is all about training. He is very much like a military soldier. He has white hair and a purple outfit. He is known for making very hard games in Factory 7 and sometimes goes a little overboard. He is also the strongest. He can take 5 hits. He is very strict about changing rules to any game, and it was hard for Jhansi to convince him to add some pickups into his games. He runs a boot camp as well. According to Gamestar Mechanic lore, he is a sprite from the Acheron school. Emile Emile is the librarian in Factory 7. That isn't really his job, he does it more for fun. He noticed that everyone visiting the library heads straight to the old books full of Factory 7 secrets and made a game out of the library so that people can look around and see that there are plenty of other good books in the library. Jhansi told Emile that it was clever but he put so many locks and keys around that it got confusing. After she helped him fix it, she said that she would like to check out a book, but Emile said that she already had an overdue book. Emile has greenish-blonde hair and wears a green outfit. According to Gamestar Mechanic lore, he is a sprite from the Naviron school. Naja Naja is a creative game-developer. She invents things like portals that revolutionaize gaming at Factory 7. Jhansi almost can't keep up with her and her inventions! Sometimes she thinks Naja is crazy and her inventions are dangerous, but everything always turns out fine in the end. Naja has gray hair, a red headband, a small red jacket (appears to be a hoodie cut in half), a white shirt, and brown pants. According to Gamestar Mechanic lore, she is a sprite from the Karakuri school. GMJ Items There are also lots of items in Gamestar Mechanic Jr. that aren't in Kart Kingdom. Goal Blocks Goal Blocks are blocks that end the game. Each game made must have at least one goal block. They are yellow and they have stars on them. Points Points are yellow dos with blue dots inside of them. Players must collect all of the points before they can get to the goal block. Points are unlocked after Episode 2. Sprites Sprites are characters you play as or bad guys you can't run into. Even after you finish all the episodes, you still have not unlocked the sprites. To unlock all the sprites, you must craft the power-ups Holiday Pack, Starter Pack, and Halloween Pack. Hazards Hazards include bad sprites and blocks that hurt your character. Red spiky blocks are a good example of a hazard. Hazards take away your lives. The number of lives you have depend on what character you are playing as. Decorations Decorations are things you put around your levels to make the level look interesting. These include cobblestone rock paths, sparkles, and bunches of flowers. Pickups Pickups) are things your character can pick up to help them with the game. For example, the shield icon will give you invincibility for a certain amount of time so that you can pass an area with lots of hazards, usually monsters. Kart Parts obtainable from GMJ These Kart Parts used to be available to craft after you unlocked GMJ bits, but due to the recent glitch, they couldn't be crafted anymore, until just recently. Trivia * This is the simplified, chibi-style version of the game Gamestar Mechanic. * All of the characters shown in Gamestar Mechanic Jr. also appear in Gamestar Mechanic, as older versions of themselves. * Even though all the characters in GMJ appear in GM, it does not work vice-versa. There are many characters that do not appear in GMJ because they would over-complicate the game for young kids, such as the heads of the different schools, Addison (player character), and the main villain of Gamestar Mechanic. * The picture (first one shown above) used in the tweet to introduce the game doesn't have Del in the Parts Trailer. Instead, a blue-skinned, dark-haired, smiling girl with glasses sits in his place. * In the picture used in the tweet, the NASA Kart is miscolored. It is supposed to be yellow, but the designer colored it blue for some reason. * With the "different schools" concept staying in GM, GMJ still carries it to an extent. For example: Amstrad represents skill games. Each character specializes in one style of gaming/game-making, although it is never really revealed what style Jhansi prefers, as she always helps the others out at Factory 7. * In Gamestar Mechanic, the player character is called Addison no matter what (kind of like some other games that automatically choose a name that could be given to boys or girls), although in GMJ, the player's username shows up upon starting the game up, even though none of the characters ever call the player character by their username. * There are episodes you must play to earn items in GMJ. They are all completely free, unlike in Gamestar Mechanic, where only the first episode is free. * The location the game is set in is Factory 7, a place for making and learning how to make games. In GMJ, not much is revealed about Factory 7, but in Gamestar Mechanic, a lot is revealed about Factory 7, such as it is a game-developing school that is quite hard to get into, and on the plane that takes people there, students can play games made by each school to help them decide what kinds of games they would like to make. * It is very rare, but occasionally this error message will appear (shown below). * Kart Kingdom automatically starts up GMJ for you when you click on it, but if you were to click on the game anywhere else, it would ask you if you wanted to use your GM account or PBS KIDS account. After you log in, there's a "Play Game" screen. * Games in episodes in GMJ aren't treated like normal levels; they're treated like real-life areas by the characters. Gallery See Gamestar Mechanic Jr. (Game)/Gallery.Category:Games Tent Games Category:Popular Games Category:KK Blog Posts Category:Unpopular things Category:KK stuff Category:Games Category:Kart Kingdom